Camping
by WolfyXKadaj
Summary: Alphonse is having a great time... Ed well you'll find out. Oneshot, yaoi, um if you dont like just don't read ok?


_I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt something on my lips. My face began to heat up, as if it were an instinct. Hands, wandered aimlessly on my back._

How many times has this happened?

Oh right… ever since Alphonse and I went camping. Someone or something took our stuff, so now we're stuck out here…

At least Al is in enjoying this. He must be happy to have his body back. He says he sleeps better out here. Must be the whole fresh air thing, considering he smiles a lot more out here. So, as long as he's happy… I'll endure this, just for him.

_A hand broke me away from my thoughts. It was making its own tail to my abdomen. Nails lightly clawing, causing my muscles to twitch. I grunted, mentally kicking myself for showing my liking to this act. Movement on my lips became more lustful._

Alphonse saved a few things. For instance, some pots for food, knives and forks were included, and two blankets. We had more stuff before, but now, well…

_Lips lightly pressed against the corner of my own. As if a path was made to my jaw line, they followed it. The other hand massaged my thigh. Going up and down, and with each stroke, it inched closer to my member. This teasing made something harden._

Al and I caught a fish today. We also caught a rabbit. It was our lunch and dinner, just like old times. Then Al insisted we have a salad. I've grown fond of salads now; ever since he started making them I have slept better. For the most part…

_Teeth nibbled on my ear lobe. I gasped as the hand that was once on my thigh, was now giving me bitter-sweet torment. Lips now nearing mine again. The other hand managed to take my coat off._

I have tried to open my eyes, but I just can't. This has been going on for almost two weeks now. Yes, I know it's been that long. You don't understand though! Whenever this happens I can't move. It's as if a thousand pounds is being put upon my limbs.

_Through my pants the hand's grasp started to become needier. A tongue parted my lips without an invite, it searched my mouth. I whimpered, as this person violated me._

Night after night, I try not to lust and beg for their torment. I try not to be so willing for their pleasure. Even though I try I can't do a thing. I can't do anything but take it, and be their little toy.

_ I could hear their breathing become hitched, and quicken. Their moans and whimpers of their own echoed in my ears. Swiping a quick grind, made my mind spin. The pressure was amazing and I craved for more._

These past two weeks Al and I have been out here… are bitter-sweet. I see Al happy and laughing during the day, though by night. I don't see him, only this happens to me. Hoping and wishing for this to stop, and I know it won't.

_I managed to move my finger, hope came once more. I felt something sharp skim my flesh, down to my belt. It was a knife and the sound of fabric tearing could be heard. They broke away for air. Saliva and after taste was the result._

I go through this because of Alphonse. My little brother's happiness has more value than my own.

_ Feeling in my hand came back. If that's possible, then maybe just maybe I can see my predator. All I need is patience. My pants were being tugged off._

A few days ago a couple of wolf pups. They looked hungry, so we gave them some of our food. Reminds me of the old days… They stayed until their mother howled for them. That's when I noticed the fire. Using my knowledge I got more wood.

_Feeling in my arm was being gained by the seconds. I gasped again as the cold air took away the bit of warmth I had left. My predator moaned, while the sound of awkward skin slapping was made. I notice their voice sounded familiar._

I want to see the face of this bastard, that way I know who to kill. It may be hard considering the fact that this bastard may be a bitch. Well they have been riding ME through this whole time. In any case though whatever gender they are, they're real low to seduce an unconscious person.

_I began to twitch my eyes open. Only getting a glance of the small fire, a flash of the star filled sky. Before I knew it, with one thrust something was deep inside of me. It hurt, almost like I was being torn from the inside. They gave me no time to adjust, not even some small hint._

I was wrong this was not a bitch, no not that but, a bastard. Oh, how I just love my luck. I was being devoured every night by a MAN. Not just any man, but some sadistic human being. Did they really enjoy this? Why did they make me think they were women and then shove their cock inside of me!

_They were thrusting in different angles, leaving weird sensations, until they hit a certain spot._

_ "Ahh, nnn," I moaned._

_ One of my legs was put upon their shoulder. They penetrated me, hitting that spot over and over. It was filled with pleasure and pain, just like yang and yin I opened my eyes just enough to get a glance of them. They had lightly tanned skin, blonde hair, short with side bangs, and light golden eyes. I shut my eyes not wanting this._

It was Alphonse.

My little brother, my own flesh and blood. How? Why?

His face suddenly flashed in my mind. The mental picture had him with a pinkish red tint upon his cheeks, eyes filled with lust, head slightly tilted up, sweat forming on his forehead, mouth open in the least, hair sticking to his face, and all of this was my dear sweet brother. I can't do anything, because your happiness has more value than my own. If this is what you want then, so be it.

He began pumping me, as I realize something. The whole camping trip was his idea, no one here, the smile on his face, how well he was sleeping, the salads he made, and the reason why I couldn't move. So all you wanted was me, which was all I had to do to make you happy?

Well then I'll let you be happy so keep on smiling.

_ Warmth in my lower regions increased. All the while Al keep pounding into me, he leaned down. I could feel his breath in my neck and light pecks were place. I shuddered as a tongue made its way to my ear lobe._

_ "Brother," he managed to say "No matter, nnn, who steals your heart… Ahh, your still mine. If Winry touches you, mmm, you actually belong to me."_

He said those words in his normal gentle sweet voice. His voice, his penetration, his pumping, all of it made my world turn upside down. The spot he hit head on didn't help me either.

_"Edward, ahh," he moaned, "Ed, mmm, ED!"_

_ With every thrust he said MY name, and then all of a sudden I came onto my abdomen and his hand. Seconds later he did to with and exception, it splashed my insides._

_ Alphonse fell on my chest; heaving only for a moment before licking up my cum. afterwards he put a blanket over me to shelter my exposed body. I could hear him mutter something before he walked off. Steps slowly fading, leaving me, I truly felt used._

I only know that I can only pretend this never happened. I'll let you be happy.

So smile and laugh Alphonse


End file.
